List of religious and philosophical terms in Evangelion
This is a list of religious and philosophical terms used in the ''Evangelion'' franchise. Cross The cross (十字架, juujika) is a symbolic religious reference frequently used in Neon Genesis Evangelion, though often particularly loosely. Many of the uses of crosses in the series don't actually have a particularly higher meaning or correlation to narrative events, beyond simply that someone is "sacrificed", etc. Also, many times things such as cross-shaped energy explosions are used, but these instances in particular don't really seem to have a higher meaning. The creators themselves admitted using the emblems of Christianity simply because they "looked cool," according to Evangelion Assistant Director Kazuya Tsurumaki, who at the Otakon 2001 anime convention said: :"There are a lot of giant robot shows in Japan, and we did want our story to have a religious theme to help distinguish us. Because Christianity is an uncommon religion in Japan we thought it would be mysterious. None of the staff who worked on Eva are Christians. There is no actual Christian meaning to the show, we just thought the visual symbols of Christianity look cool. If we had known the show would get distributed in the US and Europe we might have rethought that choice." There are 5 types of crosses used in Evangelion. They are the (Latin cross), inverted crux immissa, , , and . Examples of appearances File:Evangelion anime OP.png|White cross over the logo of the original series File:NGE02 114.png|Sachiel's death creates a cross of light in the original series File:Crossroads (NGE).png|Shinji walks along a country-path that is in the form of a cross in the original series File:Deep Undergroud Central Dogma (NGE).png|Deep Underground Facility in Central Dogma in the original series File:Lilith with Lance.png|Lilith crucified upon tau cross in the original series File:Eva-03 transport (NGE).png|Unit-03 is airlifted by a flying-wing transport jet on cross-shaped scaffolding in the original series File:Zeruel's cross explosion.png|Zeruel's cross explosions in the original series File:The Birth of Nerv.png|A shadow behind Gendo Ikari makes it appear he is bearing a cross in the original series File:Eva graveyard DC.png|Failed Evangelions in cross of Lorraine in the original series File:Unit 01 Birth.png|Unit-01's birth from Lilith in a Cross-shaped place in the original series File:Eva cross explosion.png|Evangelion Unit-02's reactivation accompanied with an energy cross in The End of Evangelion File:Lilith.png|Lilith before Rei enters her in The End of Evangelion File:Rei Lilith (EoE).png|Rei/Lilith confronts crucified Unit-01 in The End of Evangelion File:Kaworu Unit-01 (EoE).png|Kaworu as part of Lilith confronts the crucified Unit-01 in The End of Evangelion File:Lilith Third Impact.png|The souls of disembodied humans are accompanied by crosses of light in The End of Evangelion File:Tree of Life enters Lilith (EoE).png|Tree of Life cross-shaped in The End of Evangelion File:Evangelion Unit 01 with hair (EoE).png|Unit-01 leaves Earth in the form of a cross in The End of Evangelion File:Shinji strangle Asuka (EoE).png|The Mass Production Evangelions petrified in the form of a cross in The End of Evangelion File:Fourth Angel Explosion.png|The Fourth Angel's death cross in Rebuild of Evangelion File:The Sixth Angel - Cross Form (Rebuild).png|The Sixth Angel in its Cross form in Rebuild of Evangelion File:The Sixth Angel's Cross-beam (Rebuild).png|The Sixth Angel's beam makes a crossroads in Rebuild of Evangelion File:Mari before crosses.png|Unit-05 and the Third Angel's cross explosion in Rebuild of Evangelion File:7th Angel.png|The Seventh Angel's explosions takes the form of a cross in Rebuild of Evangelion File:7th Angel Cross Explosion.png|The Seventh Angel's explosion and battle aftermath in Rebuild of Evangelion File:Dr. Katsuragi (Rebuild).png|Misato's Father gives her cross pendant in Rebuild of Evangelion File:Sahaquiel's death cross (Rebuild).png|The Eighth Angel's blood deluge with cross explosion in Rebuild of Evangelion File:Eva-04 Disappearance (Rebuild).png|Unit-04's disappearance with cross in Rebuild of Evangelion File:Evangelion Unit 03 crucified (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-03 transport in Rebuild of Evangelion File:Zeruel's Death cross (Rebuild).png|The Tenth Angel's death followed by cross explosion in Rebuild of Evangelion File:Blood-stained Moon (Rebuild).png|The ocean filled with crosses after Near Third Impact in Rebuild of Evangelion File:Eva 13 eats the 12th Angel.png|The Twelfth Angel's cross after being eaten by Evangelion 13 in Rebuild of Evangelion Destrudo Destrudo describes a psychic energy that arises from the Death Drive (Thanatos). It is basically the mechanism that is involved in the destruction of a living being, essentially returning that living being back to "nothing" in extreme cases. It is implied that the effects of destrudo manifest in a living being's A.T. Field. The term is loosely taken from Freudian Psychology and is an opposing energy to Libido as seen in the Psychographs of Episode 20. Fruit of Knowledge During Episode 12 Gendo Ikari states that "science is the power of man," possibly suggesting that the Fruit of Knowledge is man's ability to cogitate, using his knowledge of the universe to build the Evangelions, which Kozo Fuyutsuki says mankind was destined to build during The End of Evangelion. This may mean that the Fruit of Knowledge is in truth, the Lillin's brain. God God (神, kami) is a term in the NGE universe, used excessively broadly and often to mean more than one thing. It's hard to define, as well, since kami is both a concept unique to Shintoism and the Japanese translation of the Western term "G/god", which is something wildly different. *"Are humans something created by a god (kami-sama)? Are humans something created by humans?" - Rei, Episode 14 *"Unit-01's the living embodiment of a god now, that's no good! We have no intention of reifying a god!" - SEELE, Episode 21 *"The Path to God, which no one has ever achieved..." - Gendo, Episode 21 *"Humans found a god (kami-sama), and, in their joy, tried to make it theirs." - Ritsuko, Episode 23 *"Gendo Ikari wants to attain the power of a god" - SEELE, Episode 24' *"...join humans, G/god(s), and all living things in 'death'" - SEELE, Episode 25' *"Unit-01 has become something kinda like a god" - Fuyutsuki, Episode 26' It also shows up in the Classified Information a number of times. Its usages can be noted here, as well. Glyphs Glyphs '''also known as '''Angel-sealing Hex Glyphs (使徒封印用呪詛文様, shito fuuin'you mon'yoo) in the Evangelion 2.0 Complete Records Collection, are mysterious symbols which appear in various scenes of the later movies of Rebuild of Evangelion; the meaning of them is unknown. These symbols are the same as the ones in the red Noah from the Anime . Glyphs by movies : In Evangelion 1.0 ' : ''- ''none '''In Evangelion 2.0 ' : - On the floor of Bethany Base Control Room - On Rei 's LCL tank in the Underground Facility 'In Evangelion 3.0 ' : - On the tesseract - On the DSS Choker itself and on the graphic explaining its functioning - In Asuka 's eyepatch whenever her eye glows - In the new logo of NERV - In Eva-13 's interface graphics when the seal of the central dogma is broken. - On the collar of Kaworu's plugsuit as the Fourth Impact begins. Libido '''Libido describes a psychic energy that arises from the Life Drive (Eros). It is basically the mechanism that is involved in the creation of a living being, essentially forming a living being out of "nothing" in extreme cases. It is implied that the effects of libido manifest in a living being's A.T. Field. The term is loosely taken from Freudian Psychology and is an opposing energy to Destrudo as seen in the Psychographs of Episode 20. Rainbow of the Fourth Angel's death]] A Rainbow (虹, niji), is an optical and meteorological phenomenon that appears in the Rebuild film series, briefly after the death of an Angel. Religious belief According to Genesis, after Noah's flood God put the rainbow in the sky as the sign of His promise that He would never again destroy the earth with flood (Genesis 9:13–17) (Holy Bible: (King James Version.) (2004). Intellectual Reserve, inc.) I do set My bow in the cloud, and it shall be for a token of a covenant between Me and the earth. And it shall come to pass, when I bring a cloud over the earth, that the bow shall be seen in the cloud: And I will remember my covenant, which is between Me and you and every living creature of all flesh; and the waters shall no more become a flood to destroy all flesh. And the bow shall be in the cloud; and I will look upon it, that I may remember the everlasting covenant between God and every living creature of all flesh that is upon the earth. And God said unto Noah, This is the token of the covenant, which I have established between me and all flesh that is upon the earth. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints founder and prophet Joseph Smith stated that the second coming of the Christ would not occur in any year in which a rainbow is seen ("I have asked of the Lord concerning His coming; and while asking the Lord, He gave a sign and said, "In the days of Noah I set a bow in the heavens as a sign and token that in any year that the bow should be seen the Lord would not come; but there should be seed time and harvest during that year: but whenever you see the bow withdrawn, it shall be a token that there shall be famine, pestilence, and great distress among the nations, and that the coming of the Messiah is not far distant." Teachings of the Prophet Joseph Smith, Section Six 1843-44, p.340) Appearances in Rebuild films File:Fourth Angel Explosion.png|The Fourth Angel's rainbow File:5th Angel rainbow.png|The Fifth Angel's rainbow File:The Sixth Angel's demise.png|The Sixth Angel's rainbow File:Mari before crosses.png|The Third Angel's rainbow File:7th Angel Cross Explosion.png|The Seventh Angel's three rainbows File:Sahaquiel's death cross (Rebuild).png|The Eighth Angel's multiple round rainbows File:Bardiel rainbow.png|The Ninth Angel's rainbow File:Zeruel's Death cross (Rebuild).png|The Tenth Angel's rainbow File:Eva 13 eats the 12th Angel.png|The Twelfth Angel's rainbow Rainbows also appeared in some scenes in the TV anime. Category:Terminology Category:Religious and Esoteric References Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:The End of Evangelion Category:Rebuild of Evangelion